Liz Parker, Warrior, Healer, Avatar?
by FantasyChick
Summary: Liz is sick of what's been happening with Alex's death and Tess's deception and decides to do something about it.SORRY ALL MY FICS ARE STOPPED. IF ANYONE WISHES TO TAKE OVER ANY THEM LET ME KNOW I WOULD BE HAPPY TO LET THEM.
1. A new beginning

Title: Liz Parker, Warrior, Healer, Avatar  
  
Author: FantasyChick  
  
Pairing: Michael/Liz, others/others  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: If you don't read this I'll haunt you all, ;-) Kidding.  
  
Summary: Liz is sick of what's been happening with Alex's death and Tess's deception and decides to do something about it.  
  
Feedback: Love it, Hate it, Want to have its baby please send to fanfic_addict@hotmail.com  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Prologue: Enough is Enough  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++=++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Roswell, NM a few miles from town.  
  
Liz stumbled dirty, bloody and exhausted through the dank dark cave. Feeling along the cold stone wall she made her way to her target, the Granolith.  
  
She was the only one of those left who knew about its whereabouts. Knowledge gained from future Max. Some strange sixth sense had warned her not to tell the others of its location and given recent events her instincts proved her right.  
  
With Tess having betrayed them all and killing Alex and then running of pregnant with Max's son. Isobel devastated with Alex's death grew depressed and with Max pursuing Tess there was nobody close enough to her to stop her deep decline into insanity. Michael closed himself of completely when Maria unable to handle everything ran of to pursue her singing career in Las Vegas with Kyle for company. Leaving  
  
Reaching the bulky alien object, Liz pulled the necessary objects needed to use the Granolith from her backpack and placed them in there proper positions before moving to the centre of the chamber and touching a button on the control panel in the middle it, lights going on indicating its operation.  
  
Taking a deep breath she entered the little compartment and sat, hands poised on the control panel. Releasing her breath she toughed the tip of the point giving a silent request before giving her world a silent goodbye, pressing one last button then vanishing in a quick flash of light.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Chapter: Meetings and changes.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
**Who are you to make use of me?**  
  
The rumbling voice echoed through the room that wasn't a room.  
  
"Elizabeth Parker, Sir." Liz spoke tentatively.  
  
**And what do you wish me to do Elizabeth Parker?**  
  
"I . . . I . . . I wish to do something to help change the wrongs that have been done."  
  
**Hmm ... Share your thoughts with me young one and then I will decide whether I shall grant your request.**  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Liz was suddenly assailed with the memories of everything that had happened to her from her birth, meeting Michael for the first time when he gave her a flower for Valentines day, Michael pulling her ponytail, that fateful day at the Diner when she was shot, then healed my Max, warning Michael about the FBI lady, the kiss from Rath, the visit from future Max, Tess's deception, silently comforting Michael and Isobel, her desperation at the state of there minds, her decision to use the Granolith.  
  
What surprised Liz the most was the underlying love she felt for Michael, which she had never consciously noticed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Once the flashbacks had ended, the Granolith was silent for awhile absorbing its new knowledge.  
  
**It seems a lot has changed since last I was awake. I have a solution to your problem if you will grant me a request of my own.**  
  
"Me?" Liz gasped in surprise.  
  
**Yes young lady, you. You have the spirit of a warrior, yet the compassion of a healer. You love deeply and have a great intelligence and honesty rarely found. You will not abuse the position and power of the job.**  
  
"W...h...a...?" she stammered.  
  
**You will be in a sense my Avatar. I will grant you the power to use me and other abilities and you will be my eyes and ears of the universe, doing my bidding. In return I will send your soul mind back in time into the body of your younger self to when the royal four first land on Gaia. Together we shall do what we can to change history.**  
  
"Y . . . ye . . . yes sir." Liz said stunned.  
  
**Good, good.**  
  
The room that wasn't a room suddenly filled with a thick mist, sparkling with what must have been every colour in the cosmos. As quickly as it came it disappeared revealing a room filled with all sorts of odd objects and devices. Looking out of a window she could see outside a large yard and a large lake edged by a billowing forest.  
  
"Ah, Sir?"  
  
**Yes ****Elizabeth?**  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
**It's a training compound.**  
  
"Training compound?"  
  
**When ever I would meet a new species I would choose a person from said species to help me learn about their world and people. I came across many peoples with a great many different abilities and it was easier for my chosen ones to have somewhere private where they could study and practice all that they needed to learn. Over the years each of my avatars has added their own practice/learning areas, the results you are in now.**  
  
Liz sat silently while the Granolith explained.  
  
"Cool. Sounds like my type of place."  
  
**I thought you would like it. Would you like to take a look around?**  
  
"Yes."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(Time seemed to stand still as Liz got lost in a haze of learning.  
  
She learnt about her new powers and how to use them. She found that she had all the powers the royal four had plus the ability to channel power from everything around her including the Granolith.  
  
She was getting fitter every day with the martial arts, kendo and gymnastics training she did everyday.  
  
She learnt about all the different technologies.  
  
She became a competent healer.  
  
She got lost in the gigantic library learning new languages and reading every book there. There was thousands and thousands there.)  
  
On the day Liz had just finished the last book in the library and was sitting next to the lake eating a picnic lunch when a thought suddenly occurred to her.  
  
"Lith?"  
  
**Yes Liz?**  
  
"Just how long have I been here?"  
  
**In here and the outside world no time has passed.**  
  
"How is this possible?"  
  
**It is the same theory as what I'll use to send your soul mind backwards in time. It will cause a divergence of timelines leaving excess bits of time. I just use those excess bits of time to create this plane of existence.**  
  
"Then how long would I have been in here?"  
  
**About seven hundred years.**  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Oh my, I'm 700 yrs old. I'm old!"  
  
Lith chuckles in amusement.  
  
**You're still a young chick compared to me young one.**  
  
He then grew sombre.  
  
**It is time for you to leave Liz are you ready?**  
  
Liz looked around the place that had been her home for the last so many years, then thought of what was about to happen. Was she ready? A picture of Michael and the others as she last saw them flashed in her mind and she knew what she had to do.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
**Alright, when you return to your body you will be able to speak with me telepathically as will I with you.**  
  
Liz was suddenly rocked with a dizzy haze before blacking out.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	2. Interlude of thoughts

Okay I know this is late by like almost a year but I completely forgot about this fic until recently. So here is a little bit more to hopefully satisfy you.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 1: Time flies by  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Liz sighed soulfully as she watched her friends laughing and joking around. Usually she would be there with them; enjoying the fact that she had all of her friends around her, alive, healthy, and in full spirits.  
  
The dangerous world of evil aliens, psychotic special agent alien hunters and back stabbing blonde gerbils had yet to enter the scene leaving the group in front of her, carefree, happy and smiling.  
  
Yes even Michael "Stonewall" Guerin, otherwise known in this time as Michael Whitman, brother of Alex Whitman and almost as studious as Maxwell and Alex.  
  
Almost that is.  
  
Even growing up in the loving care of the Whitman's hadn't stopped him from having a tough as nails attitude at times and also enjoying the company of Kyle as they played one on basketball against each other.  
  
Overall, Liz was thankful that the troubles that had once shadowed his eyes were no longer present.  
  
Having Michael for a brother had also done Alex the world of good. Alex, in this timeline, was no longer a subject of bullying or teasing. Anybody that tried would get Michael in there face, well built body flexing in a way that suggested they move on before they get hurt.  
  
A bully by the name of Frank 'the fink' Roberts and his goons had once tried to attack Alex in an ambush while Michael was no where in sight once.  
  
That had been a mistake.  
  
Alex had along with Michael been taking Martial Arts classes since they were 6 years old. And although Alex didn't like fighting he was very good at it and ended up defending himself with all of his skill.  
  
The next day at school had been hilarious. The Fink and the rest had looked like they had been in a battle. They had bruises all over and when ever Alex came near them or they accidentally came near Alex they would scamper of like frightened rabbits.  
  
Alex and Michael weren't the only ones who had changed for the better. Isobel and Maria had surprisingly become very good friends. Both had that air about them that said this is me and there is nothing you can do about it. Although Maria was still the more flamboyant out of them all she was also less of an airhead, less absorbed with her self.  
  
Not that Liz hadn't loved the other Maria, she had. It was just that this Maria had a more stable outlook on life and no longer had to be the centre of attention. Isobel had helped Maria when Maria's father had left her mother and her.  
  
Isobel was also more likable in this timeline. Maria never let her become the ice queen she had been before. This Isobel also let loose more often at Maria's instigation.  
  
And it hurt bitter sweetly that the two blondes were now best friends. Liz missed the connection she and Maria used to have.  
  
The last two of the group, Max and Kyle couldn't be more different then night and day. Yet somehow they had managed to become best friends as well.  
  
That had been a shock considering how much they hadn't liked each other before. The circumstances of their first meeting had to have had something to do with it, Liz concluded. Kyle at age 9 had been had been serious injured by a hit and run and Max had been the only one near by at the time. Without thinking about it, he had healed Kyle and the duo had been friends since then.  
  
Oh yes, Kyle knew about Max being an Alien just as Maria knew about Isobel, and Alex about Michael.  
  
And Liz was the only one who knew she knew what they were.  
  
She wouldn't tell them.  
  
Not yet.  
  
They deserved to be happy, with the only worries in the world to be schoolwork and who was dating whom.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
P.S. Thankyou to everyone who Read and Reviewed this. 


End file.
